


By the Fire

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: A/N: This was written for Jordan’s 2K Fluff Challenge @queen-of-deans-booty. My prompt was snuggle by the fire.





	By the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: language, implied smut but pretty much safe for everyone.

The tree line in the distance looked familiar as (Y/N) checked her watch. She huffed, it was 5pm and the bright golden sun was becoming dim orange, pink and purple over the horizon. Her and Dean were lost but he was too stubborn to admit it. 

“Dee, I saw some cabins back there.” (Y/N) suggested.

“No, no, we’re like only twenty minutes from the car.” He pointed one way then looked around and pointed a different way.

“Really, dude! My feet hurt, it’s getting colder and that damn wendigo really slammed me hard before you lit his ass on fire.” She whined.

He grabbed her gently by her shoulders gazing into her (Y/C/E) eyes. “I know you’re tired, I’m tired but I know we’re close.”

“We really aren’t. I think we are at least three hours from the car,” (Y/N) pointed to a tree that had some couples initials carved into it, she remembered seeing it when they came through the first time, “and I don’t want to sleep on ground when I know there are perfectly good hiker cabins only a fifteen minute walk away.” She argued.

“Fine but you owe me one of your homemade pies if in the morning Baby is just over that hill.” Dean gave in.

“Hell if Baby is just over there I’ll make you two but I’m pretty sure I’m right.” She continued.

With new determination, (Y/N) turned a fifteen minute trek into a ten minute dash. The cabin was quaint and peaceful as they walked up, when they flung the door open the stench of mildew hit them right in face. She saw dirt and leaves all over the floor, the winterization around the door frame had dry rotted a long time ago. “You sure you don’t want sleep in the ground.” Dean snickered behind her.

“It’s just for one night, we’ll survive.” She walked in grabbing a broom from the very small kitchen. This little cabin was only meant for the occasional overnight stay not for a long time use but she was thankful that they had some protection from the elements. Dean made himself useful and found a stack of firewood out back while (Y/N) swept up the place and looked for blankets and towels since it was going to be a cold one tonight.

“Did you get some kindling?” She asked Dean as he filled the fireplace with logs.

“Oh we don’t need that. I have something better in mind.” He smiled like the freaking Joker from Batman.

She lifted her eyebrow, “And what is that, Winchester?”

He rummaged through the bags, “flamethrower!” The very flamethrower he used to kill the monster hours earlier.

She slapped her hand over her eyes, and huffed that turned into a chuckle, how was he that damn cute when he got excited. “Ummm, that would be a no.” She watched as his face dropped, “I don’t want to be responsible for burning the whole place down.”

“Aww come on.” Dean begged.

“No means no, Dean. Just go find some twigs or bark to light.” She was direct as she turned back to what she was doing.

Dean mumbled, “No means no.” He said mocking her, “I never get to have any fun.”

She shook her head snickering to herself as she got back to searching for supplies. (Y/N) was surprised to find that the place had running water and a the gas stove that actually worked. The cabinets had a couple packs of ramen, a few cans of soup and a tin of earl gray tea. She thought well that is feast when you’re starving. She moved from the tiny kitchen to the living room when she heard Dean shuffling around in the next room. He was bent over with a lighter in his hand trying to catch a dry piece of bark on fire, he stood up when he felt that he had started the fire properly.

“See that wasn’t so bad.” She told him with a smirk.

“Yeah but it wasn’t any fun.” He pouted.

She placed two towels at the base of the front door frame in an attempt to keep the draft out. She went back to kitchen not sure why Sam kept on instancing to send her and Dean out on cases by themselves. Ever since Sam and Jody got together, he had tried to convince her why she should be together with his brother. Of course Dean was handsome, and caring but he was also childish and stubborn. The two of you worked pretty well together when he wasn’t showing off. 

The water from the faucet filled the kettle as she started the orange flames on the stove top. She looked out the small kitchen window at the trees and nature just out her door as she waited for the water to boil, and she was thankful she had made it through another day. Her body turned towards the doorway watching Dean sitting on the floor with his knees pressed to his chest, he was peaceful, calm and more beautiful than any man she had ever seen. Two tea bags sat inside a pair of mismatched coffee mugs, and the whistle of the tea kettle pulled (Y/N) from her day dream. The hot steam poured out of the mugs as she brought them into the living room.

“Here. Hand those to me. You don’t want to spill them everywhere.” Dean took the cups from her hands as she made her way down on the floor with him. “I’ve been dying for some coffee all day.”

She squinched up her nose, “Well it’s tea.”

“Tea? I’m not Sam.” He chuckled.

“Oh how I know.” She nudged his shoulder with a friendly gesture. “It’s all they had.” The two of them sat quietly in front of the fire sipping tea, Dean winced as he sipped. “What?” She asked.

“It’s just this shit tastes like ass.” He was honest.

“Yeah it really does.” She giggled and Dean took the opportunity to place his arm around her.

“You looked cold.” He mentioned as his bright green eyes shown with hints of amber blaze from the fire.

“Thanks!” Was all she could muttered completely mesmerized by him.

“I could get you a blanket.” He offered.

She slipped a piece of hair behind her ear and looked away, “Ummm, no this is good.”

“Thank you by the way.” He said looking down.

“Why are you thanking me?” She questioned as she moved a little closer to him.

“Because we really are over three hours from Baby. I’d rather be here with you by the fire than running around the woods getting lost in the dark.” He admitted.

“Dean Winchester, I never thought I’d hear you tell me that you were wrong.”

“Well I wouldn’t go that far.” He gave her a shit eating grin.

She snickered taking another sip of her tea, “How about you take the compliment?” She paused as his hand wandered lower down to her waist pulling her as close as he could possibly get her. “Since I like it when a man admits when he’s wrong, how about I make you those pies when we get back home?”

“Really?”

“Yeah really.” She looked at him realizing just how close his lips were to her. She sat the cup on the ground quickly before she chastly pressed her lips to his. “I’m glad to be here with you too.”

Dean didn’t waste any time, he cupped her face, lips crashed against lips as he gently laid her on the bare floor. “Wow, I never took you for the first move type of girl.”

She smiled at him as she pushed him on his back, “I’m full of surprises, Winchester.”

Clothes were quickly thrown into the center of the room as the two hunters made passionate love. The duo wrapped their still naked bodies with the moth ball smelling blankets as they fell asleep next to the roaring fire.

Dean got up a few times throughout the night to add extra wood and to move the embers around. “It’s cold. Come back to bed, Dean.” (Y/N) groggily groaned.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll be right there.” His firm body looked like a damn god as the light from the flames reflected off his ass. He was right by her side snuggling up and enjoying the tranquility of the evening and not sure if he really wanted to go back home.

The sunshine flooded the tiny cabin waking the hunters, “Morning.” She smiled at Dean.

He rubbed his hair causing him to look like a hedgehog, “Morning Beautiful.” He kissed her with a little tongue. “I guess we have to get movin’, if we want to be on the road by noon.”

“You sound like you don’t want to leave.” She sat up covering herself with the hodgepogde quilt.

“I definitely want to go home to my bed but I don’t want this,” he pointed between him and (Y/N), “to end.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Dean. I’m not some bar chick that you only get one night with.” She touched his hand.

“I know but I suck at relationships and being domestic.” He said as he found his socks and underwear.

“Hey me too. That is why I was probably so opposed to us getting together.” She chuckled putting on her bra.

Dean chuckled with her, “So Sam’s been on your case about us too.”

“Oh not just Sam, I’ve been getting it from Jody, Donna, hell even Cas has been on my ass.” She stood up waving her hands and Dean saw just how sexy she was in the daylight as well.

He moved towards her, snaking his arms around her bare waist, “Well I think we need to take them out to dinner as a thank you.” His hardened member pressed againsit her belly.

“What happened to getting on the road before noon?” She giggled against his lips.

“Maybe we could stay up here for another day.” He suggested unhooking her bra before he moved his hands between her legs.


End file.
